


Stay

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is Morgan Stark, Gen, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Morgan reflects on going home





	Stay

Sometimes Morgan couldn't sleep, before the Tower she would sneak over to Jane's machinery and fiddle with it until her restlessness disappated but she couldn't do that here, not with J.A.R.V.I.S. watching all the time. And while she knew she could hack him she also knew that would draw attention to her.

Tonight she didn't want to create though, she'd woken up from a half forgotten and distant memory and had found herself going to the kitchen. Her family had spent a lot of time with her there, teaching her to cook, from Grandpa Steve and Uncle Bucky's 'somethings from nothing' to Uncle Samerica and Uncle Clint teaching her to bake, Uncle Thor had once, only once taken her for a hunt, they had roasted the deer over an open flame and Uncle Thor had told her about teaching Loki the same thing. Her mother had forbidden him from taking her on another hunt.

Morgan missed them, her family, with an ache that she couldn't explain. Most days she ran into several of them but they weren't the people she remembered, they weren't hers, not really.

But sometime, when she was sure Tony was busy, she'd bring him snacks and she'd watch him work with tears swimming in her eyes because she had loved watching him work and she remembered that sometimes when she started to get sleepy he'd lift her up and settle her against his side on his hip and she'd fall asleep on his shoulder, she'd still be there when she woke, father talking a mile a minute as his cheek rested against the top of her head.

She missed him, missed Peter and Harley and M.J. and Shuri, the older siblings who had taught her how to play pranks on Mr. King T'Challa and on so many others.

They were still young right now, too young, Wakanda still in isolation and with Uncle Bucky recovering she wasn't sure if that would change and Morgan couldn't be sure if the kids she'd considered older siblings had even been born yet.

Morgan sighed and started to make some hot cocoa, maybe it would help her sleep.

She finished cooking the cocoa on the stove, 'you can't cook it in the microwave Starkling, it ain't right' Uncle Bucky would mutter as he made her a cup, Grandpa Steve nodding in agreement.

Morgan missed them, after her father died her mother had gone back to running Stark Industries in person, 'Your mom's grieving, sweetheart' Grandpa Steve had told her when she asked where her mother had been a week after. Morgan had asked why and Grandpa Steve's face had done a funny little twist and crumple, 'sweetheart' he had said, 'your dad's gone.'

He'd gone on to explain when she insisted he'd be back, that 'Daddy always comes back' and she had been sobbing and clinging at the end asking why he would do that, why he would go and leave them like that.

And Grandpa Steve had said a very simple, 'he did it for you, to keep you safe, you and your mom were the most important things to him, he wanted you to live even if he wouldn't', in such a sad, regretful tone that they had never talked about it again.

After three months her mom had been coming home regularly, though she often went away, leaving her with one of her Uncles, most often Uncle Clint if it was an emergency, she'd practically grown up with his son Nathaniel, Natti had been her best friend and once she had sworn she was going to marry him, but he'd called her silly and said he'd never like girls like that, and he never had, didn't much like anyone like that really and she had accepted that, loved him anyway as a friend and brother.

Morgan found her way to the kitchen table with her mug if cocoa and sat down to drink in silence.

She wondered sometimes why she didn't go home, back to her original timeline like Grandpa Steve, she'd figured out how to do it after she sent the email about Uncle Bucky, needed the option to go back, go home.

Tony Stark stumbled his way into the kitchen, he paused as he noticed her.

"Intern, why are you up so early or is it late?" he frowned in confusion.

"It is currently 2:36 am." J.A.R.V.I.S. informed them.

Morgan smiled she loved J.A.R.V.I.S. he was awesome.

"I couldn't sleep, there's cocoa on the stove." Morgan told her father.

"Pah." Tony sneered a little, "I'll have coffee."

"May I remind sir that Miss. Potts has restricted you from coffee during the hours of 2 am and 4 am if you have not slept that day, which you have not."

Morgan hid a smile behind her mug, she remembered that rule all too well.

"Fine." Tony pouted, "I'll drink the stove cocoa. Who even make cocoa on the stove anymore?" 

Tony poured a mug of the liquid and took a sip, eyes widening at the taste.

"Is this made with milk?" he asked.

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, my Grandpa insisted that microwaving hot cocoa was absolutely horrifying and taught me the family recipe."

"This is delicious, you'll have to share."

Morgan stiffened, if she did then Steve would know, would look at her in suspicion and curiosity because the recipe was his mother's, Uncle Bucky had taught her his family's recipe too but she liked the taste of Grandpa Steve's better when she wanted to sleep, Uncle Bucky's was better for a pick me up, a little spicy and jump starting when she needed to wake up but didn't want coffee.

Morgan shook her head, "Sorry, gotta be family." She shrugged, Tony had no way of knowing that he was.

"Fine, keep your secrets, Intern." Tony's eyes narrowed at her as he finished the cup, "I better go to bed, thanks for sharing." He saluted her with the mug before pouring the rest into it and heading out.

"You're welcome, Mr. Stark." Morgan said softly.

"It's Tony, Intern." Tony said with a soft smile at her.

"I'm Darcy." Morgan reminded him.

"I know." Tony grinned at her cheekily and left her alone with her cocoa.

Morgan smiled down at her mug, that was why she stayed, these little moments, glimpses of the father she never really knew and the one she vaguely remembered.

She chose to stay because she missed him, 3,000.

And here in this time and place, she didn't have to.

Morgan finished her cocoa and washed her cup, 'don't you go leaving that dirty dish in the sink, you hear me, Starkling!' she could hear Uncle Bucky shouting at her.

Then Morgan headed off to bed, she felt like she could sleep now.

\---

A/n: i'm not saying Pepper was a bad parent to Morgan, with all the people returned she stepped up to help, along with most of the remaining Avengers.

With Steve's circumstances he wasn't really in the position to help so he volunteered to keep an eye on Morgan. He and Bucky became the go-to babysitters when Clint either couldn't or was needed, Bucky chosing to stay out of future fighting.

Pepper was a great mom to Morgan, i know i made it sound otherwise so i wanted to make it clear.


End file.
